


Home

by kisahawklin



Series: Supernatural Season 9 Tagathon [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: episodic_supernatural, Episode: s09e04 Slumber Party, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is as close to home as we're gonna get. And it's <i>ours</i>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> 9.04 episode cap for [episodic_supernatural](http://episodic-supernatural.dreamwidth.org).

"This is as close to home as we're gonna get. And it's _ours_."

Dean walks away before Sam figures out what to say, not that the words would ever leave his lips. _**You** are home for me, Dean. Abandoned buildings and crappy motel rooms are fine as long as we're together._

So it looks like the bunker _is_ home, then. If Dean's staying, it's not like Sam's going to be anywhere else. 

Sam sighs and follows Dean through the bunker. He's going to have to do something about the bed.


End file.
